Petits mots d'Anthony DiNozzo
by SFATonyDiNozzo
Summary: OS d'un Agent Très Spécial à ses chers lecteurs  /merci Gwenetsi pour le changement/
1. Chapter 1

Pour commencer, sans doute faut-il que je me présente. Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, et je suis un agent du NCIS. Attention, pas n'importe lequel : je suis l'Agent Senior de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je comprends pourquoi, tout à coup, vous vous inquiétez : effectivement, qu'est-ce que je fais parmi vous si je suis LE Tony de Gibbs. Et bien... j'ai été kidnappé. Pas violenté, je vous rassure. Mais enlevé. Arraché à mon élément naturel par une auteure dans sa furie créatrice et, de fait, emporté jusqu'à la chambre 326 du Bâtiment III de Bethesda. Sans aucun mauvais traitement d'aucune sorte. Ce qui, entre nous, n'a pas empêché mon orgueil d'en prendre une belle claque. Bon sang, je ne suis plus un Bleu ! Enfin, le pire, a a été de constaté l'arrivée de McGee. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que MON Bleu se fasse capturer. Il est bien plus fort que ça d'habitude ! (N'allez pas le lui dire, il risque de prendre ça pour une marque d'affection.) Enfin, sa présence à du bon. Et puis, sans cette série de kidnapping (car le phénomène est plus qu'étendu), je n'aurais jamais su que Kate est vivante. Une bonne nouvelle parmi tant d'autre, me direz vous. Et bien non. Je suis ra-vi ! Nourri à la pizza, dorloté, chouchouté comme jamais, j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux (ou presque, mais c'est pour mon bien.) et je suis, il faut le reconnaître, bien moins en danger qu'au travail. Alors, oui, je m'installe, je prends mes aises, mais qui m'en voudrait ? Vous feriez tous pareil à ma place.

Justement, parlons-en, des places. Je voudrais bien être reconnu comme un patient à part entière, et plus comme un simple jouet (ou médicament) à la garde de Washington-Jones. Je voudrais que vous compreniez que moi aussi, je souffre. Je lis vos histoires et, à chaque fois, c'est moi qu'on torture, kidnappe, fusille, etc... J'aimerai bien un peu de compassion : postez plus vite, que je sache enfin ce qui va m'arriver ! Faut que vous compreniez : je ne dors plus, je ne peux plus : dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai vos histoires qui me reviennent en tête, et je me vois mourir, ou amnésique, ou célibataire, parfois même pire ! Je commence à trembler, les plaques d'urticaires apparaissent (c'est fort disgracieux d'ailleurs) et je ne mange presque plus ! Je suis en train de devenir comme _elle _! Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie !

Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour la surface du monde : Gibbs peut frapper à tout moment si je commence à me plaindre de vous ! (Et puis, je récompenserai ceux qui le feront d'un OS de leur choix!)


	2. SexMachine PBG

**L'Os n°1 pour PBG est avancé ! Tu ne m'avais donné aucune indication alors... voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira.**

* * *

-Bonjour "Sex Machine" !

Immédiatement, je me figeai. Comment Ziva David pouvait-elle être au courant de ce vieux surnom ? Ah oui ! Elle avait passé tout mon dossier au crible pour son demi-frère, Ari. Bizarrement, je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça, avant qu'elle ne ressorte ce vieux dossier du fond des âges... Il faudrait qu'elle paie. En espérant qu'une jolie photo d'un illustre concours de tee-shirt mouillé viennent me sauver la mise. Sans quoi... sans quoi je me devrais d'être extrêmement imaginatif.

-Alors Tony, tu n'as rien à dire ?

Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard d'un chocolat brûlant : elle voulait me faire craquer, la garce ! Mais, un DiNozzo ne renonce jamais.

-La dernière personne à m'avoir appelé comme ça se nommait Caitlin Todd. Et tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Ziva me lança un regard dubitatif.

-Elle est morte.

Mon ton, qui se voulait sans appel, avait plutôt des accents rageurs. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Et acheva de m'enterré : jamais l'israélienne ne lâcherait l'affaire. Un grand sourire carnassier (était-il utile de le préciser ?) lui déformant délicieusement les lèvres, Ziva David s'approcha de sa proie de sa démarche veloutée. Elle voulait vraiment que je meurs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre mon bureau et se pencha, me laissant tout le loisir de détailler son décolleté, avant de placer son visage à quelques millimètres du mien.

-Alors "SexMachine", pas trop déboulossé ?

Je haussais un sourcil, restant maître de moi-même. Déboulossé ?

-Tu voulais sans doute dire "déboussolé". Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi, "Ninja Girl".

Voilà ! Là, je tenais le bon bout ! Un surnom pour elle. Je restais maître du jeu ! niark niark niark ! Elle s'approcha encore (Dieu, comment était-ce possible?) et, cette fois, je dû faire de mon mieux pour continuer à respirer. Son fichu parfum (oui, cette saleté que je lui avais offert à Noël) m'entêtait.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un bouton démarrage sur la "sexmachine" ?

Je n'y croyais pas. Jamais Ziva n'aurait pu me narguer aussi ouvertement, jouer avec moi à ce point-là. Quoique... on parlait bien de Ziva, non ?

-Tu me prends pour un distributeur, agent David ?

Un sourire explosif s'afficha sur son visage. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce sourire.

-Allez Tony, sois coopératif.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-un-JOUET !

Pourquoi avais-je crié ? J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec le jeu de Ziva, au fond. Pire encore; je trouvais ce surnom (qui se voulait un insulte) sexy dans sa bouche.

-Tu sais quoi Tony ?

-Non ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

L'espoir, enfin !

-C'est vrai ?

Je dus avoir l'air plus que naïf, car elle partit dans un grand fou rire avant de plonger sa main dans une de ses poches. Sans comprendre, je la regardais faire : son visage toutjours à deux millimètres du mien. Et, soudain, elle extirpa de sa poche un talkie-walkie.

-Tu as tout enregistré McGee ?

-_Oui Ziva. J'ai toute la bande._

-Alors, "Sex Machine", pas trop... déçu ?

Médusé, je la regardai sans la voir retourner à son bureau dans un grand éclat de rire. Cette diablesse ne pouvait être que la réincarnation de Kate Todd.


	3. McAbby Abva

**Un OS pour Abva (avec qui je compatis pour cet oral, mais je sais que tu vas y arriver !). J'espère que ce (minuscule) McAbby va te plaire. Tu ne précisais pas les circonstances alors j'ai... j'ai fais au mieux. En espérant que ça te plaise.**

Pour ceux que ça intéresse : ncis-aipm forumactif com (espaces = .) un forum où il est fortement conseillé de s'inscrire pour jouer votre personnage (une sorte de fanfic en live, comme le dit sur bien PBG). Je suis Tony. PBG est Ziva. Abva est Alice. MarieCeline est McGee. Et Choka est Abby ! Venez nombreux !

**Bon, j'arrête la pub. Bonne lecture à vous. A très vite ! Bisous**

* * *

Thanksgiving. Noël. Nouvel an. Pâques. Anniversaire. Chacune de ces fêtes s'était mue en occasion manquée. Et Timothy McGee désespérait assis à la place du mort de la Mustang de son coéquipier qui roulait tout schuss vers… vers où déjà ?

-McGee, tu m'écoutes parler des fois ?

Comment pouvait-il lui dire que, non, il ne l'écoutait plus ? Et que cela faisait des années. Timothy hocha la tête d'un air absent. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet persuasif sur le conducteur.

-Bon sang McGuignol, réfléchit un peu ! C'est tellement logique ! C'est comme quand ava Gardner et…

Ca y était. Tony était reparti. Comme s'il avait suivit la conversation. Son cas était plus que désespérant, lui aussi. Tim s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant, peu avant qu'un virage brusque et un freinage violent ne le plaque à sa ceinture. Incrédule, il se retourna vers l'italien qui fulminait. Mais pourquoi Tony était-il énervé ? Parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas ? Ou pour autre chose ? Peut-être un oiseau avait-il accidentellement fienté sur son capot… ?

Mais, quand la main de Tony se referma sur son bras et qu'il l'extirpa sans ménagement de la voiture, McGee commença à se poser des questions. Il se savait malchanceux, mais il avait vraiment cru que voyager avec Tony serait moins dangereux que de rouler avec Gibbs. Encore une erreur de jugement, semblait-il.

-Tony…je…mais…

-Boucle-la McNaze.

La poigne se referma un peu plus sur son bras et Tony le fit avancer jusqu'à un précipice. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Avait-il insulté l'italien ? Il n'en gardait pas le souvenir.

Tony le jeta à terre : il tomba à genoux et là, le déclic caractéristique suivit de la brûlure glacée du métal contre sa nuque l'éclaira quelque peu sur la situation.

-To-Tony ? Mais… ?

Sa voix tremblait. La main gauche de l'italien vint se placer sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se relever.

-Tu vas m'écouter Timothy. Attentivement. D'accord ?

McGee peina à déglutir mais acquiesça. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le ton de son collègue. Une espèce de tonalité mafieuse, froide, de tueur. Tim se mit à penser de plus belle à toutes ces occasions manquées. A la femme qu'il aimait. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas…

-MCGEE !

-Ou-oui ?

-Tu n'écoutes pas.

-Pa-pardon Tony. Excuse-moi je…

-TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ?

McGee acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête, plus qu'effrayé. S'il n'était pas un agent fédéral, il se serait fait pipi dessus. Tony devait bien connaître un film où cela arrivait au héros.

-McGee, tu vas mourir. Tu en as conscience ?

-O-oui.

La voix blanche de McGee tremblait de plus en plus.

-Tu es mon ami McGee ?

-O-Oui… Enfin, je veux dire… je crois…enfin, je crois que oui.

-Bien. Alors, je t'accorde ta dernière volonté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cette fois, Tim aurait juré que la voix de son bourreau était celle de son collègue, amicale, presque… presque normale.

-Alors ?

-Abby…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il n'échappa nullement à DiNozzo.

-Tu disais ?

-Abby !

Immédiatement, la poigne de l'italien se referma sur son épaule. Il le releva et le jeta dans la voiture sans aucun ménagement et démarra la voiture dans même l'attacher. Ils roulèrent à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à Washington et Tony le traina littéralement jusqu'au labo de la jeune gothique.

-Abby, il est là !

Stupéfait, Tim se retourna vers Tony, qui, juste avant de le pousser vers Abby, lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si tu la fais souffrir, si tu ne fais pas ta déclaration maintenant ou si j'ai le moindre truc à te reprocher vis-à-vis d'elle, toi, moi et le canyon. On en reparle. Compris ?

McGee eut grand peine à déglutir mais il le fit. Et il se retrouva face à une Abby toujours aussi magnifique. Et se rendit compte qu'il tenait un bouquet de roses noires dans les mains. Merci qui ?

-Euh… Abby je… euh…

-Je suis désolée Timmy, mais il fallait faire quelque chose alors j'ai demandé à Tony de…

-Tu as quoi ?

-Bon bah, je vous laisse hein…

-TONY !

-Laisse-le McGee, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

L'informaticien ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Abby fronça les sourcils et fit une petite moue désapprobatrice. McGee opta alors pour la seule autre possibilité : il s'avança et l'embrassa. Timidement d'abord, puis avec passion quand Abby répondit au baiser. La gothique lui glissa une main derrière la nuque tout en l'embrassant et caressa la peau maltraitée où l'arme de l'italien avait été pressée.

-Tu veux que je te soigne ?

-Non ça va je…

Mais le regard de la jeune scientifique était assez éloquent.

-Euh oui, d'accord mais. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Gibbs ?

-Que tu ne remontras plus jamais en voiture avec Anthony DiNozzo ?


	4. Bébés Gwenetsi

**Celui-ci fera un gros bide, j'en suis certain. Washington-Jones se propose (enfin, je me propose aussi hein !) de le refaire si tu n'es pas satisfaite Gwenetsi ! Bonne lecture quand même (enfin, j'espère) Bisous**

* * *

La crèche. Mais quel était donc la signification de ce mot terrible ? Abby l'ignorait, mais elle se doutait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle protesta tant qu'elle put quand on l'abandonna au beau milieu de ces porteurs de couche-culottes mais fut bien vite rattrapée par la réalité : réalité trottant sur deux jambes et affublée de deux yeux d'un bleu hypnotique.

-'Ahut !

-Zour.

-Yethro !

-Abby.

-T'es tiste ?

Elle hocha sa petite tête en réprimant une larme.

Le petit garçon lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui tendre un bateau en plastique.

-Teins !

-Mici.

Elle lui fit un bisou et ils se mirent à jouer ensemble. Yethro était drôlement gentil pour un porteur de couche-culotte. Remarquez, elle aussi ! Les deux bambins étaient très heureux jusqu'à ce qu'un illustre inconnu ne débarque en se dandinant : encore un qui savait à peine marcher… Il se laissa tomber à côté de Yethro, produisant un bruit sourd quand sa couche s'écrasa sur la moquette.

-Your !

Yethro l'ignora. Abby comptait en faire autant mais cet espèce de chose radioactive avait sacrément la bougeotte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et partit se dandiner ailleurs. Il bougeait en continu et, bien vite, Abby fut captivée.

-E ki ?

-'Ony.

-Oh ?

-Y seyt à rein ! Faut pas rega'er !

Abby acquiesça. Il fallait ignorer ressort-sur-pattes. Mais ressort-sur-pattes avait l'air très rigolo. Il se promenait partout et jouait avec tout le monde. Sauf que, quand il venait pour jouer avec eux, Yethro l'ignorait et que, du coup, il partait plus loin, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Lasse de jouer à ignorer 'Ony, Abby décida de lui faire coucou quand il passa près d'eux. Résultat, il s'assit à nouveau et désigna d'un index curieux ses couettes.

-Zouer ?

-Viii !

Et 'Ony et elle commencèrent à jouer à pousser les couettes. Très amusant. Jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon ne change d'idée.

-E y on éyait des encheteu's ?

Là, Yethro se retourna, intéressé.

-On a un bayeau ?

-Hanhan !

-Viiii

Et ils commencèrent à … retourner toute la crèche. Tant et si bien qu'un petit garçon se retrouva enfermé dans un coffre à jouet.

-'ONY !

Et Yethro frappa le petit garçon sur la tête avec le plat de la paume avant d'ouvrir le coffre et d'en extraire un petit garçon qui se mit à ramper. Il portait une grenouillère sur laquelle était écrit : « il existe 10 types de personnes : celles qui savent lire le binaire, et celles qui ne savent pas ». Mais comme aucun d'entre eux ne savait lire, personne n'y prêta attention.

-T'es ki ?

-Timmy.

-T'es sooooooooooou ! :3 :3 :3 :3

Abby était en extase devant le petit garçon, se qui sembla rendre jaloux 'Ony, qui partit immédiatement trottiner vers une charmante demoiselle qui jouait avec un serpent en plastique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec elle.

-Yé une enquestrice !

-Ja un bayeau !

-Viiii !

-Eyfe !

-Ninzaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Et voilà comment le NCIS fut formé. Fiiiiiiiin ! (areuh !)


End file.
